It Could've Been Us
by pushmybuttons
Summary: Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon were the perfect couple, for four years they have been inseperable. When the two break up and Gordo tries to win back Lizzie, he learns that relationships aren't that easy to fix and discovers his whole world is about to change. When Lizzie falls pregnant what can years of a friendship justify and tackle this new problem that they are about to face?
1. Author Note

**A/N Well Hello! First of all, my pen name has been changed so if you've subscribed to me or anything like that you should know I made some changes in my account because basically I've not been on this site in forever so yeah. Basically I was totally all about Twilight but I've grown a lot as a writer-and as a person so im reading a lot more different fan-fictions and about 5 days ago something struck me...Do you guys remember Lizzie McGuire? Well I just watched 65 episodes and then the movie reminiscing of when I used to watch it and I just realised how fond I am of Gordo and Lizzie as a pairing they're a match made in heaven, so I wanted to start a new project on a story revolving around them. So I wanted to start a story from where they are at now in College I imagine and what life holds for them so this is a quick note on what you will be reading, so sorry if you were hoping for the first chapter but this is just a little note from me for what to expect. Have a look at the summary so you know what's in store for this story.**

**Much Love-**

**FlawlessSwiftie**


	2. Prologue

**A/N People have been dying to read my first chapter of this story so im gonna give it a go...:)**

_PROLOUGE¬_

Elizabeth Brook McGuire grabbed her last box full of things she needed for college in her room back at home. She quickly sat on the floor about to rummage through when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lizzie Asked.

"It's me." Her mother's voice replied.

Lizzie sighed and quickly hid her packet of condoms she got from Miranda. You're probably thinking why would she have condoms with her? Well Miranda sort of changed through high school, she was obsessed with sex but wasn't the type to sleep around. She dated Ethan Craft during her sophmore year and realised what a jerk he was so dumped him, but they ended up staying friends which wasn't so hard. Miranda thought she'd sleep with Ethan through her high school years but never did so decided to give the packet she bought a week before to Lizzie, since Lizzie had already been in the sleeping department if you know what I mean..

Jo McGuire entered her daughter's room, her eyes quickly falling on her packed boxes and her empty wardrobe.

"So you've finally finished huh?" she said sitting next to her daughter on the bed that now was only mattress.

"Yeah, I mean after I finish this box which is pretty much my junior high stuff." Lizzie replied starting to grab some things out of it.

"I'll probably just throw it all out though, it's not like I plan on using it again." She knew that if she kept it then she'd probably cry at everything there used to be in that box.

"Memories are always good to keep Lizzie, good or bad." Jo answered, she kissed her daughter's head and got back up.

"So I'm gonna head down to the market grab some things for dinner, are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Mom, considering I've been home alone millions of times through 4 years and since I'm 20 now I think I'll be peachy keen."

Jo half smiled at her daughter it sounded silly asking her if she was going to be okay she was twenty, she kept forgetting that she wasn't graduating Junior High anymore, she really grew up since four years ago.

"Alright, I'll be back in no time." Her mother approached the door, and then closed it on her way out.

Lizzie focused back on the box she was clearing out, she realised it was full of her Junior High accomplishments and some junk she collected.

She scrapped through it, tossing away her posters she used to collect, some old gym stuff, a few old notes she made about Ethan Craft until she reached a photo...of her and Gordo...she completely forgot about this photo and this was the summer before they were going to start freshman year of high school. She remembered what Gordo had wrote in her yearbook

"_you rock, don't ever change...and I really mean it." _It had been the sweetest thing ever and Lizzie knew that Gordo had liked her. After everything they had been through she should've known why he acted nervous around her and always comforted her with words that didn't sound like a best friend saying them.

A tear rolled down her eyes as she looked at some photos and old love notes that Gordo sent her...they dated for four years through high school and really were so in love. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him, and then she remembered as she saw her prom dress crumpled at the bottom of the box. They had a huge fight at their senior year prom, over college stuff. She remembered crying into Miranda's lap that night as Gordo broke up with her. Then it hit her that they were both packing right now to leave for different college's, Lizzie was attending Santa Barbara University and Gordo was attending UCLA, they both knew they wouldn't last forever and they would grow up sometime. She wanted to be back when they were all at junior high and Gordo just had a crush on her and when Lizzie only had a tiny crush on Gordo. High school changed everything.

She tossed the photo back to the bottom of the box, grabbed some tape, taping the box together and shoved it into a pile. She'd bury that box right in the back of her dorm closet where it could never be seen.

She didn't want to ever know Gordo after he broke up with her and the words he said...she shivered remembering what he said to her she just couldn't face him...ever.

**A/N Alright that was an introduction to the story and know you know that Gordo and Lizzie aren't on speaking terms, so im basically going to start when they're in two years after college so I guess this is two years before everything, all will make clear in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Getting Ready and Thinking

**A/N I know what you're thinking, another update in just one day well I have no social life so basically im listening to music working on this story, yes im a fast updater and I always put my writing first so count yourself lucky.**

_Senior Year Prom Night Last Summer;_

"So I guess we're all going together tonight at 7:30 right?" Miranda asked Lizzie as she grabbed the last of her books out of her locker.

"Totally," Lizzie replied closing her locker and walking down the hall with her best friend.

"So you and Ethan huh?" Lizzie smiled.

Miranda looked down blushing a little "Well we have been fooling around for like the whole of high school and I asked him, I mean can you believe it? Me! Miranda Sanchez who gets nervous and had a huge embarrassing crush on Ethan Craft in Junior High!"

Lizzie giggled putting an arm around her "Well you two are so so cute."

"I know." Miranda said with a serious face then looked out the corner of her eye and burst into giggles with Lizzie.

"You and Gordo are like the perfect couple though." Miranda pointed out.

Lizzie smiled at the sound of his name, she got tingles everytime she heard Gordo's name or even talked about him herself, she was in love and couldn't believe she wasted two years in Junior High being so blind not to see that.

With Gordo she was totally herself just like when they were just best friends, but now he was more to her, a best friend, a boyfriend, a _lover..._ Lizzie blushed at the thought, her and Gordo had been sleeping together for over two years and she still got nervous talking about that. They promised eachother they'd wait until marriage and by sophmore year of high school their parents both sat them down having a discussion about being inlove at sixteen and how you can get carried away. Lizzie's parents trusted her and told Lizzie to be careful but Lizzie already knew her and Gordo weren't stupid enough to do something so s_tupid._

"Hello Lizzie?" Miranda waved a hand infront of her face, Lizzie quickly came back down from cloud nine and came back to earth.

"Sorry Randa, so see you at the prom tonight?"

"Sure, see you then and you better be looking good." Miranda nudged her.

"For a prom, sure...for Gordo oh, that will take HOURS." Lizzie laughed.

The two separated and Lizzie ran home, running up to her room starting to get ready.

Lizzie started to give herself a makeover when the phone rang, Lizzie groaned and she pulled herself off her chair and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," Lizzie knew from the first word who it was...Gordo always called her beautiful and always called her at weird times, though she loved him for that. He was perfect.

"Hey," she giggled.

"So, we're picking everyone up at 7:30 right?"

"Right, im just getting ready now so I'll be done by the time you pick me up."

She heard Gordo letting out a chuckle "McGuire if I knew better I'd say you were bluffing."

Lizzie scoffed "Well, guess what you do know me better and im totally not bluffing, it's five right now I'll be done by 7, okay?"

"I was just playing with you, and okay baby see you soon...I love you." and then he hung up.

Lizzie put her phone down and smiled like a dork as she lead herself back to her makeup table.

She couldn't wait for tonight especially with Gordo, she felt safe.

She couldn't believe that her and Gordo were still together, they'd been arguing a lot more these past few months ever since she got letters from different colleges she wanted Gordo to be accepted into the same ones as her but he had different goals and made it seem like an insult. Every time they argued they became closer and nothing could tear them apart...could it?

She gave herself to him, physically and emotionally and they shared something they both couldn't deny. Why were they arguing and being so snappy lately then?

Lizzie shook her head nothing could make her upset tonight, she finished sliding her lipgloss across her lips and got up reaching to her prom dress and slid it on.

She finished it all off by spraying some perfume Gordo had given her for her eighteenth.

Before she walked out her room, she glanced at the picture of Gordo, Miranda and Her from Junior High; she smiled at it and absent mindedly reminisced about how everything used to be so simple.

But she wouldn't change a thing, she got Gordo...her prince, the love of her life.

She squealed with excitement and left the room, not expecting a single flaw tonight...

**A/N Chapter two done, hope you enjoyed it...one more chapter before it goes to this present day that's when the drama happens. Hope you're enjoying it so far and so am I to be very honest.**

**Review and thanks for reading :)**


	4. The Painful Breakup

**A/N Hey guys, I told you I was a fast updater and I'll update whenever I have free time. Guess what? For Christmas my gran got me the Lizzie McGuire box set, both seasons! I'm so ecstatic, and my mum is going to get me the movie so...SO EXCITED. I can relive Gordo and Lizzie on my TV screen anyway here's the next chapter;**

_Senior Year Prom Night June 16th 2006_

Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Ethan were all in the car by 7:15, Ethan took five whole minutes to get in though since, Sam McGuire was tucking into his dinner before Ethan spotted the plate and began eating with him.

Lizzie groaned in frustration "Finally!" as everyone got in.

Miranda and Ethan took the back seats, while Lizzie sat in the passenger seat next to Gordo. She smiled at him, as she reached over and pressed her lips to his, he slowly responded but then all of a sudden stiffened and turned his head back to the wheel.

Lizzie frowned and sat back in her seat, not thinking anything of it.

They were both silent in the front while Ethan and Miranda chatted in the back, having their own little giggles and whispering, it wasn't until two minutes later until Miranda looked up seeing Lizzie and Gordo apart from eachother not talking...at all.

"Something wrong you guys?" she asked.

"No." Gordo said abruptly.

Lizzie jumped a little at his straight answers, wondering why he was acting this way. She glanced at him seeing anger in his eyes.

Lizzie teared up, quickly facing the window and batted her eyes trying to not let anyone see her cry.

Miranda noticed Lizzie was crying and she quickly brought up some stuff to talk about while her best friend had a little private cry. She was so grateful for Miranda, she couldn't ask for a better best friend. She was getting irritated with Gordo and wondering why he was acting like an asshole.

The four finally reached the school, and walked straight through into the gymnasium where the prom was being held.

The prom was a dream, the whole theme of it was sparkles, everything was so...colourful and bright. Lizzie glanced at the the hanging chandelier that glowed above people's heads. Just what she imagined what she'd have at her wedding someday with Gordo...she glanced at Gordo who was looking away from Lizzie and the others, and before she even looked away- he was off in a second, talking to some other people he'd made friends with.

Lizzie sensed how cold he was acting and it just didn't seem like him at all.

Ethan was staring at the long slim table full of food, his mouth watered and turned to Miranda "Can I go...y'know eat?"

Miranda giggled "Fine, but you better be here for the final dance."

Ethan nodded and strutted over to the table.

Miranda then turned to Lizzie "Come on you, ladies room, now."

Lizzie nodded about to cry, but Miranda grabbed her shoulder supportively. They reached the toilets, and Lizzie burst into tears as soon as they entered.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Miranda asked, grabbing some toilet roll.

"Everything." Lizzie sniffled, taking the toilet roll from Miranda.

"Gordo isn't talking to me, and I have no idea why, he called just when I was getting ready tonight and we were fine,"

Miranda looked at her best friend, crying hysterically.

"You know what Gordo's like, you two have been pretty weird lately though are you sure nothing is happening to make him ignore you like that?"

Lizzie bit her lower lip, "College stuff...but what does that have to do with tonight? Why can't we just be civil for once?"

Miranda put an arm around Lizzie and let her cry "Look, baby sometimes things happen...we get upset...im sure Gordo didn't mean to be like that intentionally. We can go ask him if you want or this can blow over?"

Lizzie shook her head, "It'd be best if we let him come to us when he wants to."

Miranda smiled half heartedly and took her best friend's arm "Cmon, let's go have our final night at Hillridge High.

The pair scooted back into the gymnasium, scanning around for sight of Ethan and Gordo. Miranda walked straight over to a drunk Ethan "I left you for what ten minutes? And you're already drunk?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and laughed at the comment "Randa, cmon we're eighteen lighten up."

Miranda scoffed "Whatever, you know what im sick of you being like this we're over. Alright?" And with that she turned on her heel and walked back over to Lizzie.

"He's such a jerk, Lizzie why did I go out with him...again?"

Lizzie smiled "Because he was super cute and everyone liked him."

Miranda chuckled "You can count me out now."

Gordo walked over to Lizzie "Lizzie, we need to talk."

Lizzie looked down, "Yeah, we do actually." She touched Miranda's arm and nodded at her, and then followed Gordo outside.

Gordo stopped halfway, and spun round to face Lizzie.

"Lizzie, im sorry I've been acting like a jerk tonight."

Lizzie folded her arms twisting her mouth into a frown, "Well you have been and you really hurt me, you haven't even commented on my dress or even ask me for a dance, how do you think that makes me feel Gordo-"

Gordo stopped her mid sentence "Lizzie, the thing is...I don't wanna be with you anymore..."

Lizzie stared at him, shocked.

"W-W-What?" She stuttered.

Gordo stood back from her "I just feel as if we're so different...just so...apart, it's not as fun as High School used to be when we first started dating. Now it's more than that, it's everything, we need to be with eachother ALL the time, like ALL the time. You are really naggy and always push me into stuff, and we're going to different colleges we are never gonna see eachother, I just think we should break up."

Lizzie stared at him, so stunned she couldn't move.

"G-Gordo, we've been a couple for over four years...you can't just walk out on everything we have, you can't."

Gordo shook his head "We were just kids, it doesn't mean nothing does it? I mean sure I thought I was in love with you in junior high and I was these four years but now as im getting older im realising it was some stupid childish crush I had on you, I wanna go places, be a famous director without something holding me back...that was you Lizzie."

Lizzie felt tears roll down her cheeks and she decided she had enough, she wasn't some coward, she was going to stand up for herself, be that independent woman she always was.

"You know what Gordo? I loved you...and I can't stand you saying these words to me, but im not gonna cry...im gonna walk away...from you...from everything."

With that Lizzie turned around and ran out the school, crying all the way home. Little did she know it would be the last time in two years that she would see Gordo.

**A/N Sad huh? Don't worry this is how they broke up and I still ship Gordo and Lizzie, I love fluff but I also love drama so don't worry it gets happier, sadder and more dramatic.**

**Please review and thanks :)**


	5. Present Day Moving Out

**A/N So, I decided to change the idea of the story a little, it's gonna be set in present day from the day Lizzie moves out to go to college. So it'll be like her looking back from her flashback like the previous chapters, what happened between her and Gordo and now it'll start from where the story began. Hope im making sense here. Anyway, guys keep the reviews up, it keeps me motivated, thanks.**

_Present Day;_

Lizzie wiped the last of her tears as she thought about the night Gordo broke up with her. She was deeply in love with him and he thought he was in love with her as much too, she didn't quite understand why he broke up with her. Apart of her hated him and the other loved him, they'd been best friends since they were literally in diapers and Lizzie didn't quite grasp that ever since seventh grade Gordo had a crush on Lizzie. Apparently Miranda knew when Lizzie started dating that guy Ronnie that delivered the morning papers. She shook her head remembering the day that they kissed in Rome, and when they were going back to California they had shared their feelings on the plane, since freshman year of high school they had been inseparable. They fought all the time, over silly things but it always lead to them having private make outs outside school campus. Lizzie giggled remembering she had made Gordo a little rebelious , especially their late night sneak outs and sometimes Gordo would climb through her window and they would sleep together, Gordo used to get up at 5:30 so he wouldn't get caught and left the house but Lizzie knew if her parents found out they had been doing that they would be forbidden to see eachother.

Lizzie heard her mom come in and heard Matt stomping down stairs, she obviously knew this was time for dinner. She left the last of her boxes, got up and left the room, travelled downstairs and propped herself in the dining room.

Lizzie looked at her younger brother texting with a smile on his face.

"Melina texting you Matty?" Lizzie grinned.

Matt glanced up and glared at his sister "So what if she is? We're in love."

Lizzie smiled at his words, Melina and Matt had been dating when they were in junior high, her and her brother had gotten so close ever since Lizzie started high school. He was always there for her, giving her hugs, supporting her when she needed help. She knew that someday he'd turn into the sweetest brother ever. She couldn't believe Matt was in his sophmore year, already sexually active at his age it didn't seem right. But he was sixteen and she knew he was growing up. Lizzie looked over at her mother placing down everyone's plate.

"Okay, everyone dig in." She announced.

Five minutes had passed through silence, Lizzie looked up from her plate, eating a green bean, "Mom, I just need to bring some more boxes down and then im outie."

Jo McGuire put down her fork looking up at Lizzie "Lizzie, you know you still have to sleep over tonight.."

Lizzie thought she was kidding, which she was because Lizzie was staying with Miranda because the two were at the same college, same dorm and had LOADS to talk about.

Jo smiled at her daughter "Remember when you Gordo and Miranda were in eighth grade and the three of you used to sit right over on the couch watching Spanish game shows?"

Lizzie smiled at the comment "Yeah, I remember we had to go on it...that was embarrassing."

Matt looked up from his phone "And the time Gordo asked out Lizzie that was priceless-" He stopped mid sentence, gave Lizzie a sympathetic look and concentrated back on eating.

Lizzie felt tears prick in her eyes, Jo got up from her seat and put an arm around Lizzie "Lizzie, you know relationships have their ups and downs, you and Gordo have been friends for life I think you two will be fine."

Lizzie glared at her mother "Mom, that's just it I knew we wouldn't ever be the same again if we grew up, me and Gordo were stupid to date eachother."

"Nonsense! It just brought you closer." Jo replied.

Lizzie got up from her seat "Mom, that's just it we got closer and closer until we couldn't breathe and look what's up now? Oh surprise surprise, Gordo broke up with me because he's sick with me and everything I do." She snapped.

Lizzie ran out the room, running up to her bedroom, grabbing two of her boxes, stormed back downstairs and shoved them on the floor.

"I'm going now anyway." Lizzie muttered. Jo stared at her daughter in disbelief.

"I'll go phone your Dad."

Lizzie ran a hand through her bangs and completely forgot her mother and father were divorced. It happened junior year of high school, the year she had started getting physical with Gordo and how everything went serious. Lizzie had went a little crazy after her parents divorce, she started getting into fights, drank quite a bit and tried to smoke weed. But she was past that now, Gordo and Miranda had helped her through it and her parents felt guilty for letting her feel that way.

"Alright, your Dad is coming to pick you up...honey I'll see you in your new dorm in a few weeks alright?" Jo grabbed her daughter and held her close. She started tearing up "My little Lizzie all grown up." She smiled at her daughter cupping her face and kissed her forehead.

Matt stood behind and tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw his big sister move out for good. "I'll be fine Mom, I promise." Lizzie held back her tears and reached out to Matt, "Matt come here."

Matt obediently approached his sister "I know you've been a brat for years and years, but you've really grown up...just I love you a lot and I hope you and Melina are alright and get through everything. Be careful, make the right decisions and don't hurt Melina like Gordo hurt me." Matt smirked at his sister and Lizzie quickly turned around, took the last of her boxes and left.

She looked back at the house she grew up in, and smiled walking over to her Dad's car. She will never forget this house.

**A/N Was that okay? I found it quite sad when she's leaving in all but I felt as if the character should go through huge changes. Don't worry Gordo is coming soon :)**

**Review please, thank you.**


	6. AN Im so sorry

**A/N Hey guys, first of all im so sorry for the late update. I haven't updated in like three weeks and im sorry but school has been in the way. I was planning on updating earlier this week but my teacher decided to prop an essay up, a Spanish Essay :( and I have to revise it for Wednesday, also I've been cramped with homework so im so sorry for the latest update in the history of updates.**

**I will update next week, no promises but im planning to update then. So sorry for the delay and thank you for reading:)**


	7. The sleepover

_Chapter 6:_

_The Sleepover._

After Lizzie had soon got out of her parent's house and arrived at Miranda's house for the night she sighed with relief. It had taken 10 months for her to convince her parents she was old enough to stay at the college she was going to and that she would be fine with Miranda anyway. Now it was all happening, Lizzie smiled to herself as she lay on Miranda's bed, while Miranda gave her a facial.

"What you smiling at Liz?"

Lizzie grinned even more. "Everything. I just can't believe that we have both finally moved out and going to college, it's like here I was ten months ago getting told no everytime I mentioned it to my parents and now here we are finally doing it."

Miranda half smiled, finishing Lizzie's facial, getting up and sitting beside her. "Yeah, we're finally grown up."

The two of the girls decided that they wanted to have a fun night. They decided to get into their jammies, eat junk food, get some soda's and watch Twilight...again. Half hour into the movie Miranda leaned onto Lizzie. "Can I ask you something Liz?"

"Sure." Lizzie answered, while stuffing her face with popcorn.

"You and Gordo...how far did you both actually...go?"

Lizzie gulped and bit her lip. She knew Miranda hadn't fully done _it _yet and she didn't wanna scare her off or make her feel bad.

"We went all the way." She said nonchalantly.

Miranda stayed quiet for a while and then asked "Did it hurt?"

Lizzie sighed and grabbed the remote switching the TV off and faced Miranda. "What's this all about?" she asked her.

Miranda sighed looking down "If I lose my virginity at college accidentally at a party and get so drunk and don't remember my first time I atleast wanna hear it from my best friend on what to expect."

Lizzie hadn't expected this, she didn't even know how to clarify this in any way. She wasn't the type for making full speeches, especially on a subject so inappropriate yet natural.

She plucked up the courage and decided to go for it. "Well it depends I guess, on who you're with and how big the guy's thing is." She sounded so stupid right there.

Miranda looked at her curiously. "What else?"

"It's painful, the first time you do it but you kinda get used to it and the pain goes away. It can be painful or even...um uncomfortable. For me it was painful but Gordo made sure he went slowly and well...it went good." Saying Gordo's name hit her right there and then. She hadn't talked about her and Gordo in ages and she didn't want to. She felt so heartbroken about everything and Miranda knew that it was a sensitive subject, so why did she ask?

Miranda smiled at her "Thanks Lizzie, sorry for talking about you know who but I need to know I guess."

Lizzie nodded "It's alright, ask me anything you want anytime."

Miranda turned to face the TV again, "Lizzie what would you do if I told you Gordo is here?"

Lizzie's stomach dropped, Gordo was _here?_ "Um, what do you mean?"

The bedroom door swung open, Miranda stared at Lizzie's dumbfounded expression.

"Wow Lizzie, hey..." Gordo said.

Lizzie was in total shock, worry and disbelief.

What had just happened?

**A/N Ahhh, cliffhanger! Sorry but this gets my readers all hooked. Im sorry for the LATE LATE LATE update. I don't even wanna talk about it but I will update very soon. PROMISE! Im sorry if this chapter was too short for you but im such in a rush and I wanted to wrap things up. **

**Right Review Please, thank you:)**


	8. Wake Up Call

**A/N I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever but I had a writers block. I started this Twilight story and I got so caught up in it I forgot about this story. Fair to say I am back on track and since it's the Christmas holidays there is no homework and I have more free time. I actually got my Lizzie McGuire Season 2 Box set for Christmas, yes I'm nearly finished watching it all and it's so cool to be able to watch the episodes back on my TV again for the first time in five years. I have missed the show so much I ordered season 3 which probably is my favourite season of the show mainly because it revolves around Lizzie and Gordo's relationship.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. **

**_HilaryDroxursox _this is for you girl.**

Lizzie stared at her ex who unexpectedly turned up just out of the blue. Wasn't he meant to be in _UCLA _right now? Why on earth is he at Miranda's house of all places.

Gordo and Miranda had no intention of speaking ever since Lizzie and Gordo dated during high school, infact the three of them separated and went down their on paths but it turned out to be that Gordo and Lizzie were connected somehow and Miranda got so jealous, felt like a third wheel, she took up Cheerleading and befriended Kate and Claire, her Junior High Enemies.

Gordo and Lizzie were inseparable during high school and Miranda always saw them kissing, hugging, rounding second base. Everything couples did. She had no intention of staying around and that's when she started dating Ethan who she was now still in love with.

"What are you doing here Gordo?" Lizzie spat.

Gordo stared blankly, he always hated the way Lizzie spoke sometimes, she was a very sweet girl, genuine, beautiful, warm hearted; but she had always been quite spoiled in a way, if she didn't get what she wanted or what she didn't like she became selfish and cold hearted. She wasn't the girl he knew back in Junior High. Maybe it was because he himself had changed her, by dating her, breaking her heart...

Gordo cleared his throat, "Nothing, McGuire...I just came to say Goodbye I guess."

"Goodbye." Lizzie said rudely.

"What she means is..." Miranda butted in, "What Lizzie means is that you two should do some catching up before you continue with your lives, y'know sort things out."

Lizzie was confused. How did Miranda know Gordo was gonna be here? How did she expect Lizzie to go off with Gordo for a coffee after the pain he put her through?

Miranda grabbed Lizzie's bag and coat, shoved them in Lizzie arms, and escorted the two ex lovers to the apartment door.

"Have a great time!" With that Miranda slammed the door. The two stood in the hall of the apartments, not looking in eachother's way.

"I wanna talk Lizzie." Gordo said finally.

"About?" Lizzie questioned.

He sighed, "Let's go get some coffee, we need to talk about some things."

"Did you plan this Gordo?" She was angry with Miranda, obviously Miranda and Gordo had planned this together, why on earth did he even want to talk to me? He dumped me!

After ten minutes of persuading Lizzie to come with Gordo, he managed to drag her down to a nearby cafe for a chat and a quick coffee.

They sat down in the first booth they came to, Gordo looked straight up at Lizzie. She still had those beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled, that gorgeous hair that was smothered with strawberry shampoo, his favourite. A waitress approached them, taking their order in.

Lizzie crossed her arms, leaning back and waited for Gordo to say something.

"Okay," He started. "I wanna talk about the break up...between us."

She couldn't believe her ears! Gordo wanted to talk about their breakup that she had been hurting over for _too _long.

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Well I'm not."

"You better be," Tears sprinkled on the outer of her eyes, "I've been going through this breakup in my mind every day and night! I am in no position or emotional place to _talk _about it." She was about to stand, Gordo's arm extended, holding her arm,

"Please Lizzie, don't go, hear me out?"

She hesitated, she could run out and wonder for the rest of her life what he wanted, or she could sit down like a mature adult and take it in. She glanced at the door then back at Gordo.

"Make it quick." she murmured, as she sat back down.

He gave her a friendly smile, "Thanks."

The coffee's arrived soon after, Lizzie held her cup warming her hands up.

Gordo sighed, "I miss you."

She nodded, "I guess I've been missing you a lot too."

"Really?"

She chuckled, "If I didn't then it wouldn't be normal, I mean it was only a month ago..." Her voice trailed off, she couldn't believe that a month ago they had separated from their four year relationship.

"I still love you, you know," He continued, "There's not a day that hasn't passed by when I thought of you. Everything reminds me of you and infact it was a little of a wake up call. I realised I let go of someone who made me a better person."

"Why'd you dump me then?" her voice started to crack, she swallowed hard getting rid of the lump in her throat.

Gordo stretched his hand out, holding her hand, entwining his fingers through hers. "Ever heard of, you don't know what you had until it's gone?"

She gave a weak smile, "You were everything to me Gordo...everything."

He didn't want her to cry, her eyes were watering big time and he didn't wanna make this hard on her...

"I was an idiot, I'll admit it..."

"Yeah."

He gulped, letting go of her hand; looking straight in her eyes.

"Lizzie, the reason I broke up with you is because..."

"Well isn't this cosy." a voice interjected. Lizzie's eyebrows pulled together, as she looked up to a girl with brown long hair and a smile that could be toxic. Parker? What the fuck? Parker from Junior High?

Parker sat down next to Gordo, kissing his cheek, his arm automatically wound around Parker's waist. He looked at Lizzie a little hurt.

"Lizzie this is my girlfriend...Parker, you remember her right?"

This can not be happening.

**A/N I just love Parker, but hate her. She was such a bitch in Lizzie McGuire and everyone usually uses her as an evil bad character for what could've been. Anyway, review me;)**


	9. Unexpected

**A/N I bet y'all are happy, I have found the time to update and this will happen like once in a full moon, I usually can't update twice in a week but i'll try.**

"Maybe we should get her some water?" Parker suggested.

"I don't know.." Gordo reached over, patting Lizzie's arm for the third time. Lizzie had gone into an awake coma, Parker sat down and all of a sudden Gordo blurted out that the two of them were dating, next thing they knew Lizzie wasn't on earth right now.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Parker asked.

Lizzie flinched, and glared up at the brunette bitch who was smirking under that concern 'phase'. How could Gordo be dating Parker? I mean _Parker_ the girl who rejected him at the Sadie Hawkins Dance all because of his height. The girl who hated Lizzie herself because she sat on her lunch box in like the fifth grade. One thing was for sure now Parker was now dating Lizzie's ex boyfriend, the former love of her life.

"I-I am fine, I guess it's just a little bit of a shock." Lizzie said.

Parker relaxed and sat back, "It will be two weeks on Sunday since we got together, right Gordy?" _GORDY?_ What the hell was that? Some new code name for Gordo? It had always been Gordo, and he was Lizzie's _Gordo._

Lizzie watched Gordo from across the cafe table, the way he looked at Parker did not beat the way Gordo used to look at Lizzie. Why would Gordo say all of that stuff about feelings when he was dating Parker?

Lizzie sighed, holding back her tears, "I gotta go, it's gonna be a huge day tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home Lizzie?" Gordo asked as he stood up.

Lizzie glanced at Parker, "No it's fine, you two stay or go home or do whatever you like." Lizzie made her way to the door not bothering to hesitate, but then as she approached the wooden glass door, she paused waiting for Gordo to insist he'd walk her home safely. She dared to look back, and the two were sitting down all looking cosy and loved up.

Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and she decided to forget about Gordo, he wasn't worth it. He used her. All this time.

She opened the cafe door and hurriedly walked back to Miranda's place.

Lizzie swung open Miranda's apartment door, and burst into tears.

Miranda was sitting at the kitchen table and automatically stood up as a crying Lizzie filled the mood of the room.

"Lizzie what happened?" Miranda gasped, she lead her friend to the couch, supporting her left arm around her.

Lizzie gulped hard, "Gordo is dating Parker!"

Miranda scrutinized for a second but then caught on, "Parker from home room in middle school?"

Lizzie nodded, "He used me," She lightly sobbed "All this time, everything was a total lie."

Miranda let Lizzie cry on her shoulder for a few minutes, so she could cry out her misery.

She wasn't gonna sit here and take this shit, she was going to help Lizzie and go get revenge on this bitch.

"Where are they right now?" Miranda demanded.

Lizzie wiped her tears with the palm of her hand, "We were at the Digital Bean last time I checked.."

Miranda immediately got up from the couch and grabbed her coat.

"Lizzie, stay put. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"W-Wait Miranda you're not gonna do something are you?"

Miranda chuckled as she buttoned up her coat, "Me? It's my speciality. Don't worry it's nothing bad." With that Miranda opened the door and firmly shut it behind her.

Twenty Five minutes later Miranda reached the digital bean. She wasn't sure on what time it actually was, and had no idea if it was closed by now. She hadn't been in this place since eighth grade, Jesus Christ. It was like a reunion.

Miranda scanned the colorful, bright, cafe trying to catch out Gordo and Parker. She walked straight in, and that's when she saw it. Just Gordo sitting by himself about to leave. She gasped and ran over.

"Gordo, sit your ass back down!"

She pushed him onto the seat, "Hey, I was about to leave!" He protested.

"Yeah, and so was Lizzie." She took the seat across from Gordo and leaned forward.

"What is up with you and Lizzie? You think just because you guys are over it is a little bit too soon to be dating. God, Gordo it was only a month ago why the hell are you going out with Parker of all people-"

"It wasn't like that!" Gordo interuppted. He sighed, "If I knew Lizzie was going to react like this I wouldn't have bothered."

Miranda was confused, what did he mean by bother? Bothered for what?

"Parker was just a little stunt I used to get Lizzie back." He continued, "I didn't mean for this to get out of hand."

"W-Wait so you just used Parker to get Lizzie _back_?"

He nodded meekely.

"Gordo, that's such a horrible thing to do. Lizzie loves you Gordo, you don't need to prove her anything expect from wanting her back."

Gordo shook his head, "She hates me."

"Well considering you have lied behind her back right now, that's quite possible." Miranda scoffed.

"Just go fix it, I'm telling you. Go to my apartment and take her out, tell her you love her and wanna be with her for the rest of your life."

Gordo stood up, "You know what, I will. I love her too damn much to let her go this easily." Gordo turned and hurried to the doors but paused and swiftly turned his head, "Thanks Miranda."

"You're welcome Gordo." Miranda replied.

After Gordo left, Miranda smiled to herself, "These two belong together, no matter who gets hurt.." She was a little jealous and to be honest wanted someone like Gordo.

**A/N What did you guys think? Yay or Nay? This is where the Drama starts, there's a little more to Miranda than y'all expect. So stay tuned:-)**


	10. You Are What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters all rights are reserved to Disney. However I do own THIS story.**

Lizzie wiped away the last of her tears, she had been crying for over half an hour and she decided it was time to stop. How was this getting over Gordo? By crying? She spent too much doing that over a month ago, how could she so stupid as to start all again? She got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. Where was Miranda? Did she tell Gordo off? How did Gordo react? Does he hate her? All of these questions were too hard for Lizzie to handle. She was put down on too much pressure, she wanted to make everything alright again. It would be all alright if Gordo was here...all through their high school years whenever she was upset, sick or lonely Gordo was always there for Lizzie. He took care of her and she had felt so foolish as to think of him as once as just a friend. How could she not have seen the perfect guy she was looking for was there all along?

"Lizzie?" Lizzie jumped at the sudden voice, after a few seconds of guessing she turned around to see Gordo looking down at her, his eyes

sparkling.

"Lizzie," He repeated.

Lizzie walked slowly towards him, not looking directly into his eyes. It would make her cry.

"Sorry, Parker isn't here."

He flinched and shook his head, "No Lizzie baby, you gotta believe me when I say this, I am not with Parker."

Did Lizzie hear correctly? He wasn't with Parker? She stood frozen to the spot and obviously knew it was some kind of joke, just like he had played her over two hours ago.

"Gordo, this isn't exactly funny, you know how I feel about this...what the hell happened? I don't understand how-" He cut her off by placing a chaste kiss on her lips and then stood back.

"Lizzie, I love you." He promised.

She stared at him dumbfounded. He loved her? She didn't understand...he had just kissed her and now he was telling her he loved her?

"I-I." Lizzie flabbergasted. She had no clue what to say.

He took a step closer and extended his arm out, holding his hand out hoping Lizzie would respond.

Lizzie glanced at it, looked back up at Gordo, sighed and then locked her hand with his. He didn't know why but he got a butter rush everytime he touched Lizzie. How could he have been so stupid to let her go?

He held her hand firmly and looked deep into her eyes, "Lizzie, I am sorry. For everything. For not telling you sooner how I felt about you in middle school, for dumping you at senior prom, for lying to you," He suddenly gulped and hoped she wouldn't overreact, "Lying to you about Parker...I am not out with her. I did that to win you back. I know you already think I am a huge jerk and now you're gonna think im a even bigger one but Lizzie, I only did it because I am so in love with you, life without you is crap. I don't know why I broke up with you, it was stupid i'm sorry...we're meant to be. Please believe me Lizzie." He took a deep breath and waited for Lizzie to reply.

Lizzie's eyes filled up with tears, "Oh Gordo!" she exclaimed, and with that she wrapped her arms around Gordo and kissed him. She played with his tight curls and planted kissed repeatedly on his lips. He chuckled and kissed her back. She sobbed on his shoulder for a while, this was good it would give her time to adjust. He stroked her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. He inhaled deeply and smiled at the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo from Lizzie's hair. He had missed everything, but Lizzie's scent was what he missed the most.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked hopefully.

She half heartedly smiled while sniffing, "Gordo-"

The sound of the front door slamming made the two of them jump. They both spun around to see Miranda grinning at them.

"Oh my God you guys are finally back together!" She scanned them, seeing their arms wrapped securely around eachother. Big giveaway.

She noticed the two had remained quiet and decided to step out of the room to give them some space, "I'm just gonna be in my room..." She pointed directly at her bedroom door, scurrying off.

Gordo turned back to Lizzie who finally had calmed down.

"Gordo," She whispered, taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"Lizzie," he replied, caressing her smooth hand.

"I've missed you," She smiled.

He returned her a smile, "Me too, so much."

"Gordo there's something you need to know...I haven't told anybody yet."

He planted a kiss on her hand and held it tight, "What is it?"

She inhaled deeply, "I-I found out yesterday that I um, I'm pregnant-a month pregnant with your child."

Gordo swallowed. He had not expected this. Lizzie was pregnant? They were so careful? They were only eighteen years old! He was overreacting big time and he needed to calm down.

"Lizzie...we were careful...how could this have happened?"

She shook her head, her smile turning into a straight face, "I guess we weren't careful enough."

He nodded, "What about College, our future, how is this all gonna work out now?"

She sighed, "I guess we'll have to tell our parents that we need to enrol into a nearby college. We can't start somewhere for two years when a baby will be born in nine months."

"Lizzie, there's always options like adoption or abortion.."

"No!" she snapped. "As soon as I found out I decided I want this baby and I wanna love it forever."

He exhaled deeply, he didn't want to upset her even more. He wasn't ready to be a father, especially at his age, his dreams, his goals, his ambitions all chucked out the window. What would his parents say? His parents were both strict about Gordo even sleeping with Lizzie, let alone get her knocked up.

"I knew we should've waited till marriage." Gordo muttered.

Lizzie let go of Gordo's hand, crossing her arms, "Gordo what does it matter? Married or not it's still _OUR _child, we're old enough, it's a huge responsibility but when it happens you have to accept it and deal with it."

Gordo shoved his hands into his pockets, got up from the couch, walking over to the sitting-room window, staring out into the city.

"Lizzie we can prevent this. It's not a thing where you have to _have _it. There's things like adoption and abortion-"

"I am not killing our baby Gordo and I am definitely not giving our child to some strangers."

He spun around, "What about me Lizzie? What about me? All I hear is you, you, you. I have wanted a goal, a career, my parents had me at an early age you have no idea what you're about to do."

"I have a great support system, we both do. We have great friends, a supportive family, a decent, stable household, that could be my parent's house or mine." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I want this baby Gordo."

He shook his head, and grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

"Fine, but don't cry to me when this ruins your whole life." He stated.

She rushed to the door, "Where are you going?"

"I need to think." and with that he shut the door behind him, leaving an upset Lizzie glued to the spot.

**A/N Betcha didn't see that one coming! Oh my goodness I am loving this story myself. Anyway, I am loving the new viewers for this story.**

**Reviews?:)**


	11. Author Note 2

**A/N Hey, guys. I am so sorry the delay. My life has been pretty hectic and I haven't had time to sit down and go back to my happy place which is this site. I have been put into homework mode and I really hate it, the worse part is my teacher just confessed that we are going to be getting a project next week. Which makes my next update even later. I am currently writing at 8:35pm at night, I am tired and I really need to go so this is an updated warning to y'all that I don't know when my next update is. This is just a warning in advance.**

**So sorry, and I hope to see you guys soon.**

**-stayfearless13**


	12. Author Note 3

**A/N Hey guys. :) Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay once again. I was really hoping to get this story finished last month but I have been so busy in school I haven't had the time to right up the next chapter. Then I realised that I don't know where this story is going myself and I really need to think about where I want the plot to go. I do realise I left some of y'all on a cliffhanger by the way it just kinda ended. But It's not finished yet and I'm still trying to work out a good way to end it. I don't know when the next update will be or the plan for the story to commence but I do promise you i'm not done with the story yet and im trying to fit everything in, homework, school, friends ect; Now it's spring break and the teachers decided to give us MORE work to do over the holidays. So I don't expect to update the story during the 10 days off but if I do have free time and I'm bored I will update! I've really wanted to work on this story and it's hard when you're in school and trying to balance everything. Boo. Anyway I saw some of your reviews and I wanted to thank anyone and everyone who's reviewed on this story or taken the time to review it. You guys are the reason I'm still writing so thank you so much! I want to conclude this by saying if you guys know anybody looking for a LM fanfiction that's up and running this year can you please email them this story or even PM them on here? I PM'd a lot of people trying to get people to read this story. (sorry for the stalkering motion). I am honestly trying to get as much readers as possible to keep me motivated. If you have any suggestions for the next update PM me and I will take them into mind. I wanna thank **_**Hilarydroxursox **_**who has been at this story from the very beginning and I met her over youtube whilst watching some old LM episodes. Thank you girl you are awesome! Anyway enough baballing. I will be back...soonish. Hopefully the end of next week!**

**LoveLoveLove -**_**stayfearless13**_


	13. Author Note Big Apology

**A/N Hi. I'm not dead. I'm the exact opposite actually. I do know that loads of you guys were let down by my story. But hey, I'm really sorry I have been really busy and lost my focus with the updating. Then I started writing other fics and had no time to update this one. What I'm trying to say is I'll try my very hardest to get into the spirit of Gordo and Lizzie again. I wanna apologise to anyone who stopped reading because I was unfaithful. Big apology.**

**Wanted to answer this review because I couldn't PM her.**

_**Emily: I would have sent my review logged in but my mobile app is being stupid. Anyways, I just finished all of the 65 episodes plus the movie last night and wanted to see what fanfictions were out there! I must say yours is one of the best I've read so far. I really hope you update this story in time!:)**_

**That is extremely sweet of you! Thank you so much. I'm very sorry for leaving this story out but I had no time to update. Now that I do I really hope that I can get back and up running this story. So thank you.**

**Also to other readers I appreciate the reviewing and just let me know if you want more. Thanks!**


	14. Swallowing My Pride

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gordo," Lizzie called out to her boyfriend. Gordo's hand reached out to interlock his fingers through Lizzie's.<em>

"_Lizzie just hang on,"_

"_I can't do this." Lizzie cried. "I am not ready for this."_

_Then Lizzie paused and then moments later her eyes shut. Doctors rushed over, grabbing her pulse, grabbing medical equipment, pushing Gordo out of the way._

"_Lizzie!" Gordo screamed. He let out a gasp and then heard the sweet cry of a child._

Gordo woke up. His breath ragged by screaming through his sleep. _It was just a dream_ he told himself. He threw his legs off to the side of the bed, kneeling over in contemplation. He had not seen Lizzie in months and now this dream had startled him.

The last time he was there for her he told her "I need to think," no further discussion and she didn't try to call. He was beginning to think she had forgotten or thought he wasn't worth worrying over. Maybe she had gotten over him. But the sweet cry of that tiny baby in his dream had shocked him. The sound of a soft, weak newborn baby cry. His baby. His and Lizzie's and he was running away from the pregnancy because he was too much of a coward to step up and take half of the responsibility.

He had told his parents who were absolutely devastated to say the least. They had told him that he was old enough to take hold of his own mistakes and try to fix them. Although he had tried to compromise with Lizzie and reason with her she was too stubborn to give in. So she was keeping it. Atleast that was what they were saying on Campus. He had been at UCLA for four months and had bumped into old classmates from Junior High. He had heard them through the hallways and the distinct chuckling from each of their guilty mouths, _Hey Dude y'know that Lizzie McGuire from Junior High she's pregnant. Rumor is she slept with that Gordo guy and dumped him as soon as she found out._ They were half right. She had slept with him but didn't dump him. Gordo had dumped her, left her to deal with it. What an asshole he was. Then sometimes he was offered dates or even some of his new friends tried to hook him up with a few cute girls in his class. He had told them a no with a sweet smile, letting girl's fawn over him more. Even though he didn't like to admit it, the girl's were really pretty but not as beautiful as Lizzie. He would never find a _Lizzie McGuire_ anywhere. He had one and he needed to talk to her straight out.

* * *

><p>"Damn these cravings are annoying." Lizzie whined as she digged into her fourth carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream that day.<p>

"I can see," Miranda lifted her eyebrows at her best friend. Lizzie took a bite and rolled her eyes back at her in return.

Lizzie had been living with Miranda for almost five months now. While Miranda attended Santa Barbara, Lizzie spent her day working shifts at Walmart to help support herself. Her parents were shocked by the news but didn't pressure her into doing drastic decisions. Lizzie had decided to keep the baby and carry on working and then she would attend a nearby College a few months after the baby was born.

"So you've got this all figured out," Miranda offered, sitting back in her chair.

"What figured out?"

"Your life. Lizzie a few months ago you wanted to do something with your life. Now you're pregnant and working shifts at Walmart."

Lizzie glared at her, "C'mon Miranda it's not about me anymore."

"It sure as hell is," Miranda shouted, "Lizzie this is not ideal. Call the guy and work it out. You can't just pretend he's gone."

Lizzie threw her half empty ice cream carton onto the table and pushed her chair out, "Well he is gone. There is nothing I can do."

Miranda pushed her chair back making it graze onto the floor and grabbed the phone off the receiver handing it to Lizzie. "Call him."

Lizzie stared at her shocked but Miranda motioned toward the phone more. She obliged, taking the phone from her best friend and dialling Gordo's number cautiously.

_Ring...Ring...Ring. "Hey it's Gordo, i'm out right now but leave a message and I'll call you back when I can."_

Lizzie sighed, "Hey Gordo it's me. I think we should talk. Don't you? Call me back."

"Damn that guy always has his phone on." Miranda scoffed, taking a seat again.

"Obviously he's at University. Just like I should be." The tears gathered in Lizzie's hazel eyes and the next thing she was crying.

"Lizzie," Miranda gasped, taking her arm gently as she tugged Lizzie onto her lap. The two best friend's cuddled while Lizzie let it all out. Crying out all the pain she had bottled up.

"It'll be okay." She soothed.

"No it won't." Lizzie sniffled, "I got pregnant and now he has chickened out."

"Hey," Miranda warned, "Don't you ever blame this on yourself. It takes two to tango and Gordo is a dick for leaving you behind without explaining."

"I know," Lizzie suppressed a slight smile, "But I could've got an abortion like he said but I couldn't." She brushed her hand over the bulged out bump.

"I know." Miranda agreed, grabbing a tissue from the box infront of her and handed it to Lizzie, "You have me. Your family and this baby. You're gonna be fine Lizzie."

Lizzie blew her nose out, getting up. "Thanks." She needed to fix her life now.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Gordo had been travelling to go back into California to see Lizzie. It would have taken a couple of hours in the car but it was worth it. He was getting nearer and nearer as he came to a halt at a red light. He leaned his hand out into the window thinking of the inevitable of what Lizzie would say and how she would react.<p>

His gaze wandered out to the car next to him. A red honda. A blonde girl was driving it, she had sunglasses on and her fingers were tapping gently on the dashboard. She titled her head meeting his gaze and he saw her gasp as she did this.

She removed her sunglasses, peering through the window to look at him. Gordo's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Someone he would never expect to see. Lizzie.

She quickly reversed the car, parking herself into a space near the pavement. Gordo reversed out also, parking his car opposite Lizzie's. They both got out of the car at the same time and gawped at each other. Gordo's gaze shifted to Lizzie's belly and he remorsefully looked at her. Her hands drew to her stomach instinctively and she walked in a stride to him.

"Where are you going?" She narrowed his eyes at him.

"To see you," He breathed, he watched her eyes light up and she chuckled darkly, "Me too."

A few moments had passed between them, Gordo pointed to Lizzie's stomach. "You're keeping our baby."

"Yes," She replied flatly, "_My _baby is staying."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Gordo's tone grew agitated which didn't help Lizzie's hormonal moodiness.

"Oh shut up Gordo. Too late to act like that now. Disappearing for months, leaving me on my own and letting me think you hated us."

"I don't hate you," Gordo sighed quietly.

"Then why did you go?" She inquired angrily.

"Because I freaked out. I am not ready for fatherhood or this type of responsibility. I want to be a director and now my girlfriend is pregnant-"

"Ex." She corrected sadly.

"Ex," He pressed lightly, leaning against his car, "I mean Jesus, Lizzie this isn't gonna work out."

"I didn't think you were like that." She said weakly, standing up straight. "It's clear where your priorities lie. I won't bother you anymore." She then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Gordo called out.

"What?" She hissed, looking over her shoulder.

"Take care of my baby." He whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

She shook her head dully, opening the car to her door. "Sorry Gordo, I'll care for it until the day I die." Before shutting it behind her. A guilty Gordo watched stubborn, headstrong Lizzie McGuire drive away. Into the distance. Down the street. Around the corner. _Gone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I am evil! What a cliffhanger. Okay firstly, I am so sorry about the delayed update I promised. Unfortunately I was so busy I had no time to work onto this story. But now it's summer I decided to update because this story deserves one.**_

_**I got encouraging reviews which made me wanna update so I believed you guys deserved one. So here it is. Also can you believe it's eight months since I started this story. Soon it will be a year. This is my longest running story I've ever had so thank you for the kind reviews. Tell me what you think and leave feedback.**_

_**(I will update more often but I go on holiday soon so I won't have an update till August possibly.)**_

_**I also changed my username which is permanent now. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, before you scream and try to kill me: I can explain, really. I was searching through my abandoned stories and stumbled across this one and honestly, I haven't forgotten about any of my readers or the plot, it's just been way too long since I last updated and I think the spark for me is gone. I've lost interest in the plot and possibly Lizzie McGuire, I also realised that hardly anybody is writing these sort of stories anymore, so why should I? This is my opinion on it. I'm not even sorry because I intended on this story being much bigger and recognised than it became. It's a bit of a flop, and I don' t think there's any point putting effort into a story that barely anyone is reading. So it's been a year since my last update? I'm sorry okay, but I don't think I'm ever going to update again or post any more chapters for this story. Maybe in the near future, just maybe, on a rainy day and I can wrap things up, but I have no intentions or plans for this story to continue or any idea on how I'm going to tackle that.

Looking back, my writing has certainly improved and so has my skills. My whole life has changed with being a senior at school, my social life becoming more dependent and I had taken a break from this site months ago because of that. Infact, it's making me cringe looking at some of the old chapters of this story, I had no idea what I was writing about, no idea at all. That's what also distracts me from the story. No one has contacted me and it's been rare if they have, looking for a new chapter. What I'm trying to say in the nicest possible way is that I don't care much for the story anymore and probably, no one else does.

Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not perfect and neither was this story.

Kind regards, iolaaa


End file.
